


The Result of Training

by GoatMama



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Knotting, Anal Sex, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, POV Third Person, Pokephilia, reader is referred to as just "she" dont worry about it, rotom is there too but just as a cameraman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatMama/pseuds/GoatMama
Summary: Training your Obstagoon with sex is a terrible idea, you end up with a pokemon that thinks it can do whatever it wants. Or maybe it's not... If you're into that.
Relationships: Tachifusaguma | Obstagoon/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	The Result of Training

Her Obstagoon never had any sort of traditional training. He’d battled for her occasionally, even as a Zigzagoon. He’d been caught half a year ago, raised and evolved through a different style of training. He growled lowly as the memories hardened his cock. His trainer was outside… He couldn’t fuck her outside. She at least managed to train that into him. His length was already out, ready and waiting for his trainer to just come back inside and bend over. He growled lowly by the door, pressing the top of his head to the cold metal and trying to hear her.

The tip of his cock touched the door. He growled lowly again. He couldn’t hear her voice… So he went to wait. He was allowed on her couch. He rested on the softness, closing his eyes and letting his mind wander. All the times he fucked her, even as a Zigzagoon. The times she came home and got down on the floor. How she’d open her mouth and stick her tiny tongue out as far as she could. He was so well trained, she’d say. He knew exactly what all these motions and words meant. He was a good boy. But he didn’t want to be a good boy… Not this time. He’d make her his good girl.

The door opened. The pokemon got to his feet, growling as he approached her. She barely had the door closed when his claws started tugging on her clothes. She laughed at him. He heard her speak teasingly, her hands pushing at his claws. He had another arm. It grabbed her hands, he could smell the surprise. And the arousal. He pulled her away from the door, only letting go once she was in the middle of the room. There was a table she could lean on for support. Her hands were on it as soon as she was naked. She bent over. Her cunt was soaked.

Obstagoon leaned close, sniffing at her cunt and pressing his tongue against it. She moaned, he pulled back and shoved her to bend further. He had her as well trained as she had him. Maybe better. He wanted her to be even better trained after this.

His cock went inside her cunt without warning. She gasped and moaned loudly. He barely saw her pull one hand off the table to press it against the bulge his cock left in her stomach. He wasn’t fucking her cunt today. He just needed to be wet. He gave her three, four good thrusts, each one pushed her stomach out farther. He could feel her cervix… But he wasn’t interested in breaching that today. She made wonderfully lewd sounds, music to the pokemon’s twitching ears. She whined when he pulled out. She said something. The first part, he didn’t understand.

“Put it back… Keep fucking me.”

He was intent to carry out the second part of the order. Just not there. Another growl as he leaned over her, his tongue lolling out over her shoulder. It was a silent request, one of the things he trained into her. Her head turned, he felt her tiny tongue on his. And her lips. He pulled his tongue back a bit and shoved the tip into her mouth. She moaned around it, letting him push his tongue as deep as he wanted. And he wanted to go pretty deep. As much as he could fit inside her. It was down her throat, just like always. She could at least gasp for air around it.

But maybe she shouldn’t have at that moment. Her gasp for air turned into a strangled scream. Somewhere between pain and pleasure. It sounded like there was a little more pain than pleasure. He didn’t mind. She always had a little more pain than pleasure when he shoved his cock in her ass. And most of the time, he didn’t shove it inside in one fell swoop. He was usually gentler, but this time… This time, she’s his.

He took a second to adjust his feet, giving himself better purchase as he started fucking her asshole. She moaned around his tongue after the third time his balls hit her cunt. Now the only sounds coming from her were her moans and the squelch of her asshole trying to squeeze the pokemon’s cock and keep it inside. He fucked her throat with his tongue for another moment, before he pulled it out and took steps back. She pressed herself against him so he wouldn’t come out. Good girl, he tried to growl.

He pulled her so she faced the wall. She tried putting her hands on the wall. He growled in response. She got the hint and bent over as far as she could. He growled in satisfaction, pushing her to let her lean against the wall for extra support. He heard her struggle out a ‘good boy’.

He started fucking again. He growled and howled his pleasure while she gasped and moaned. He went hard. He went as hard as he wanted, she was powerless to stop him. Not that she wanted to. He felt her grab his ankles, hearing her moans get louder and louder. Her cum dripped onto her face. He liked that scent. It drove him to fuck harder. And harder. And harder. And harder. He felt his knot pressing against her flesh, little bits of it getting pushed in with every hard slam. Her body hit the wall with every push. She gasped and moaned loudly. She squirted as his balls slapped her pussy. They got soaked, she babbled something about cleaning that up later.

Her babbles were cut short by another scream. He roared with her, his knot stretching her asshole so wide. He stopped moving for a moment, looking down to see just how big it was. His tongue lolled in satisfaction, his eyes moving to watch the bits of her face he could see. Cum dripped onto her, her eyes were locked on the sight. A shaking hand pulled off his leg, pointing a finger towards something on the couch. He looked.

“O-Obsta-goon… G-get my phone.” He growled in confusion but obeyed, dragging her with him as he took the few steps to get the phone for the trainer. Her hands still shook and quivered when she took it. He watched intently. She wasn’t calling anyone. That was good. He heard the snap sound of the camera. Oh. He growled lowly. She wanted a picture. She tried to hand him the phone. “G-get a... A picture from that angle, baby.”

His cock twitched inside her when she called him that. He took the phone. She trained him on how to take pictures. He was a good boy for his trainer. She moaned when he pulled slowly, pushing back in and getting a few pictures of that. Of his knot fully inside, and pulled halfway out. He squeezed the phone to wake up the Rotom. It floated beside his head. He snapped at it, giving it a command she could never understand. It floated at a different angle to start recording.

He started fucking her again. He couldn’t pull his knot out as it inflated bigger and bigger. Her moans and screams were strangled, there was so little sound from her mouth. He kept going. Her asshole clenched around him. He didn’t stop. Her screams returned, in pain this time. He felt her cum again, and a fourth time almost immediately after. He’d never gotten to knot her ass before. It felt amazing. It felt even better when his cum shot inside, pushing such a massive load inside her that her body quivered. Her scream devolved into another moan and babbling that he was a good boy.

He pulled her with him when he started walking. To the bathtub. Hoisting his hips up, she could barely move with him when he turned it on. He pushed her head down, growling once. She needed water if this was going to work. She took a few gulps before he pulled her away. He turned it off and made her walk with him back to the living room. Nowhere near the table, or the wall. He bent her over.

All the way over, down on her knees with her face pressed against the floor. He stayed still just long enough for his knot to go down. Just enough for him to fuck her again. To fuck her asshole again. Even the little bit that it shrank was enough to slide in and out. In, out, in, out, in, out. Slamming his hips against her so hard her hips moved. Rotom recorded every second, silently moving to catch different angles it knew their human loved seeing.

Obstagoon never got to fuck her ass like this. In the back of her mind, she knew she could use the one word she trained into him, that made him stop in his tracks. That made him stop every motion and pull out, whining and retreating from her. But she didn’t want to use the word. It hurt so wonderfully good. Her ass was getting stretched out, and her cunt was sopping wet with each slap of his balls. Her fingers quivered even harder now, as she reached to try to rub her clit. He growled when his balls hit her fingers. He rocked her entire body, fucking her so hard she couldn’t think.

Or maybe she was thinking, and the only thing on her mind was her Obstagoon’s cock. She couldn’t make any sounds. He came inside again, knot filling her and plugging her. A few heavy breaths, as she tried to get up on her hands and knees. He growled absently, not in the threatening way he did when telling her to stop. She felt his eyes boring into her, as she tried to turn herself on his cock. It brought another gasping moan out of her, and a growl from him. She tugged herself up, just enough that his knot let a trickle of his cum out. Just enough to lube it up so she could.

She sat on his lap, plunging his cock back fully into her ass. She leaned closer, letting his fur tickle the tops of her tits. She kissed his muzzle, opening her mouth and letting her tongue out. He pushed his tongue inside. She struggled a moan around the length, letting him push deeply and barely moving her tongue against it. His claws appeared on her hips again. He growled into her mouth, eliciting another moan from her.

He fucked her through the rest of the day and well into the night. She lost count of her orgasms, or how many times he came in her ass. She started falling asleep, pressed between the couch and his fur. Rotom had at least five different recordings of the dark-type fucking his trainer. Obstagoon growled again, pulling his cock out of her. His cum leaked out, soaking over her leg, the couch, and down to the floor. He pulled himself off her, she moaned painfully at the empty feeling.

Maybe this wasn’t so bad. Maybe she’d let him fuck her ass as much as he wanted… _Yeah_, she thought somewhere in what was left of her rational mind, _I’ll be his anal slut._

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing I post here and it's pokephilia porn... Great job, me.  
Uh- I can't promise I'll write more like this, but you never know.


End file.
